a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an orthopaedic arch support.
b. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of arch support are in use for support of the foot. Such supports are worn within the shoe and provide support for different parts of the foot and may be used to correct the shape of the foot, and to maintain the proper shape of the foot during movement.
Canadian Pat. No. 823,869, G. Alzner, issued Sept. 30, 1969, describes a unitary arch support which has proved successful and which provides support for both the plantar arch and the metatarsal arch of the foot.